kindom hearts:lurking in the shadows
by serpentninja
Summary: a story taking place 50 years after the big fight between axel and sora some how axel comes back with avagence and train somone named jesse to help kill sora but meet somone on the way. this is my first post so you might not like it because im new at this
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: no i dont own anything

kindom hearts:lurking in the shadows

intro:

taking place 50 years after the last battle between axel and sora

"Axel why are we just resting in traverse town ally, we need to get your origanal weapon back from your enemy, what did you call him sora."said a voice coming from a man in a dark cloak.

"ha you have a big spirt jesse but we need to rest we can start back on our journey tomorrow." said axel as he pulled his hood off and started to sleep. then the jesse pulled of his hood and starred at the stars. then a man dressed as a ninja jumpped down and stole jesses weapons which are the same as axels but are slightly darkier and weaker. jesse got up and saw him jump on a building.

"hey!" as he jumped after him running ontop of a building the ninja was looking back every 10 seconds then he just stopped and jesse ran past him. "give those back!" damanded jesse. then the ninja gave him his weapons.

"get ready i will not fight you unarmed, now pick up your weapons." said the ninja as he pulled his two swords out."if i win i keep the weapons if i lose i will fight beside you for the rest of my life."

"ok lets fight." said jesse as he jumped towards him.jesse slashed at the ninja but he just stepped to the side but jesse throw his disc at the ninja and hit him in his stomach. jesse jumped by him grabbed the disc and swiped but he blocked then in the blink of an eye jesse was swiped three times."try this on for size! FLAME RING!" suddenly a ring of fire appered around them. jesse jumpped out of the ring, then jumped back in behind and though both at him. and both hit im as jesse pulled them out the fire ring started to shrink jesse jumpped out and watched as the ring of fire closed then he sees the ninja jump out the fire his suit burning swipes at jesse then jesse close are ripped twelve more times as jesse looks behind him the ninja is still on fire. then he rolls on the ground and the fire was out both struggling they put all their strength in one last attack. in a blink of an eye you see both of them sitting their with the sword though jesse's cheast and the disc though the ninjas cheast the blood was drooling down in the drain and falling out thr gutter.

"this is stupid why are we fighting. with our combined strength we could defeat any obsticle." said the ninja in pain."i only wanted your weapons to sell them for food i have a assassination on a sora. have you seen him."

" ya im looking for him to. he has my masters weapons. but axel does'nt care it seems i think he has'nt fully recovered yet."said jesse.

"shall we work together for now til' we kill this sora."said the ninja

"ya for now."said jesse. "ill go tell axel he can relax til' i get back with his weapon.ok."

"ya, by the way my names john."said the ninja here by known as john.

**give your ratings but remember this is just a intro the nexted one will be much longer**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: no i dont own anything

kingdomhearts:lurking in the shadow

chapter 1:finding a ship

as John and Jesse were walking though traverse town john asked "exactly how are we gunna get to these worlds without a ship."

"i have no idea, lets think i've heard of a gummi ship buildier named um... i think it was cid or maybe sid maybe even kid?." said jesse confussed. so they started thinking putting all their focus in it thinking and thinking and thinking.

bump! "o sorry about that."

"no problem." said a guy john bumpped into but john and jesse just walked on. "darn kids have no respect now a days."

"cid come on" said leon.

"alright im coming im coming." said cid. for hours john and jesse walked though traverse town looking for cid walking by his store twenty times finaly john had an idea.

"thats it im mad we cant find cid im going to drastic messures im stealing a ship. come on to the bording dock." then john broke into a big gummi ship then hot wired it. " alright lets go." as they set off john remembered somthing. " how do you fly these things?" john figured how 2 fly it and was going good til jesse said.

"can you go any slower"said jesse sarcasticly. "by the way you can turn too." suddenly a ship was going by and started shooting at them. "you know now would be a good time to learn how to shoot or turn or atleast go faster." boom, the other ship shot there engine then the power shut down.

"i got an idea" said john "jesse put your hood on and hide in that corner, and wait til' i say when then we jump out and attack them then advance to there ship and hijack that one it has weapons. "said john as he hid in the shadows. bang the pirates blow in the door and started looking around there was about 12 pirates that walked in the ship. then one look behind them and flashed a flash light on jesse and then john said "be stealthy!" jesse throw his disk and hit him in the neck and the pirate fell but all the other pirates heard him choke and hit the floor. they all came running and looked at the body."now!!!" said john and jesse. jesse throw his disk and then started swinging left and right. john jumped forward at 6 pirates and was suddenly behind them. there bodys fell to the ground. jesse about to do his flame wall attack when john said "dont do that! you'll blow this whols ship up."

jesse said "o ya" jesse then both his disk at two different pirates then lit them in there cheast so then they burned. jesse ran forward and slashed 4 pirates. we did it. yes"

" good lets move on to their ship" then they ran on there ship. only one person was on the ship the captain. as they ran up 2 him he jumped forward and then john and jesse got slashed 24 times in the blink of and eye. then they both fell 2 the ground unconshice when they woke up they were in these blocks from neck down that were un-breakable they both tried and tried then a voice next to them said

"don't waste your streanth it impossible to break i've tried 4 3 days and clearly im stronger than you." said a guy next to them

"who are you????" said jesse

"my names cloud. and you are?" said cloud

"im john" said john

"and im jesse" said jesse

well nice to meet you guys." said cloud

"who is this guy?" said jesse.

"who him, his name is sepheroth jr. sepheroths son he is 3 times stronger than his father. he is too strong for me i could kill his father but not him he,s to fast. so now im here. he has a story its that he killed a world of just ninja's he killed everyone in inclonding the world leaders who had a son that got away." step step step was the noise they heard as someone walked down the stairs.

"aw your awake nice to meet you again ninja" said sepheroth jr.

"what i never meet you?" said john

" well you were young let me remind you i killed your parents. ha ha ha i thought you would die of starvation. i guess you have your parents bloob in you after all." said sepheroth jr.

"you killed my parents!" said john as he started shakeing in anger.

" yes and now its your turn. any last words" said sepheroth jr.

" yes. you shouldn't have told me that. said john still shakeing. then he started stugleing.

" dont waste your breath this are un-breakable" crash john broke throw them." im inpressed" said sepheroth jr. then john jumped forward and sepheroth bloked it. " you think you're faster than me ha ha ha" john then jumped back

" try this on" pulled out a ninja star and throw it then throw them over and over again movin so fast you couldn't even see his hands move or the ninja stars and yet he still blocked them all. then tried throwing both his blades and missed.

" thats three strikes you're out" said sepheroth lunged forward and did he 24 slash move but then sepheroth noticed john grabbed his blade as he swung it. johns hand bleeding.

" you think im going down that easy you got another thing comein" john said then he jumped over him grabbed his blade and jump at him also he hit him then sepheroth turned around then slashed at him and they clashed swords sepheroth pushed him back and slashed and hit john and john flew back and crashed into wall.

" you cant defeat me! stop struggling" said sepheroth. john then jumped forward and slashed at him and hit him 6 times in the blink off and eye.

" now i'll show you what i can do" john then disappered and turned into a shadow and slashed at his shadow which still hit him.

"ha ha ha your parents tried this on me too but unforchenitly for you, you dont have two peaple attackin me and this isn't my first attack by this attack so i know what 2 do" said sepheroth. then john ran to hit him but sepheroth slash as if he was in the shadow world and hit him so john came out of the shadow world and jumped at him but he was blocked john then breathing heavily. " ha ha ha out of breath are you, owe well i'll kill you now and slashed his blade at his neck. then john grabbed his blade again and said.

" i will avenge my parents!!!!" and then john squised his blade and smashed it. sepheroth paralized in shock. john got up and said " this is for my parents!!!" then he stared hacking away and away at him in 30 seconds he fell into thosands of peices on the floor then fell to the ground passed out on the ground.

" great i spend 3 years in this little un-breakable coffin as a trophy and when i finally can get out the kid that was gunna let me out passes out" said clound angerly. 1 hour later john woke up in a daze. "finaly you woke up! wre have been sitting here for hour." said cloud.

"actuly cloud if im not mistakin it was only 1 hour." said jesse

"whatever just let us loose." john gets up and stumbles alittle and pushes the button and it opens. as jesse and cloud get out cloud stretches and say "was i always this short?" cloud said as he looked at john towering over him. then john asked cloud.

"can u fly a gummi ship?"

"ya. why?" said cloud

"congradulations your in our group you can fly the gummi ship."said john

"thanks but i need to go find my my friend leon." said cloud

"ive heard of him... but didn't he die resently?" said jesse.

"owe ya." said john.

"fine yuffie." said cloud.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha funny story about that." said john.

"what did u do?" said cloud.

"i was at a bar and i was talking to her. we got into this fight about who was the better ninja. he had a little too much alcahol and throw some giant throwing star at me ofcourse i retaliated by stabbing her so i um...killed her. sorry. you can have the star i dont really like it." said john as he dropped the star infront of him.

"you killed my friends now i have to kill you."said cloud

"wait i saved you. you owe me. lets just forget this and you drive the ship." said john

"ok whatever."said cloud.


End file.
